


Это армия, мистер Старк!

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Тони и Баки познакомились зимой сорок третьего в тренировочном лагере Лихай.





	

Несмотря на то, что уже неделю стояла жаркая, совсем не весенняя погода, к ночи стало холодать. Будь у Баки пиджак, он бы непременно поделился им с девушками, напросившись проводить их до дома. Вот только теперь у него был форменный китель, снимать который не рекомендовалось уставом, и он не собирался никуда идти.

— Уверен, что не хочешь с нами, солдат?

Баки улыбнулся в ответ.

Конни была миленькая — тёмные волосы, большие карие глаза, прекрасная улыбка — и совершенно в его вкусе. Баки знал, что если пойти, то «солдата» точно утешат напоследок, не ограничившись поцелуем в щёчку.

— Спасибо за приглашение, — сказал он, — но завтра мы отплываем очень рано.

Конни довольно искренне расстроилась, так что Бонни, которой он так коварно попытался подсунуть Стива, потянула её за руку.

— Удачи, сержант!

— Вернись домой и получишь поцелуй! — Конни помахала ему ладошкой, Баки ещё раз улыбнулся им вслед и едва не вздрогнул, когда позади раздался смешок.

— Прости, что опоздал, просто не хотел портить прощание.

— Тони, — Баки обернулся. — Боже милостивый, капитан мудак лишил бы тебя увольнительного, если бы увидел без формы по уставу.

Тони с отвращением поморщился.

— Не привыкать. Я же просидел как-то два месяца без них, — он передёрнул плечами и закатил глаза. — А где твой Стив? Ты же обещал нас познакомить.

— У Стива идея фикс, — Баки помрачнел. — Снова пробует попасть в армию.

— Кошмар какой, — довольно искренне ужаснулся Тони. — Вот уж чего мне никак не понять.

Сам Тони путёвку в Европу выиграл в общенациональной лотерее, в которой принимали участие все парни от двадцати одного до тридцати пяти за вычетом негодных к службе и добровольцев.

— Я пошёл добровольно, засранец, — напомнил Баки.

— Ну… и лучшим из нас суждено ошибаться, — Тони подмигнул ему, и у Баки руки зачесались отвесить подзатыльник нахалу.

Они познакомились три месяца назад в самом начале учений по военной подготовке, а потом получили назначение в одну роту сто седьмого пехотного. Тони был не в восторге от всего и сразу, обладал живым умом и острым языком и довольно быстро стал занозой в коллективной заднице командного состава. Баки даже казалось порой, что звание сержанта он получил только потому, что однажды сумел справиться со Старком, чем сильно всех восхитил.

— Засранец, — вздохнул он. — И вообще, ты мог бы пойти с нами на выставку. С твоей фамилией можно было прикинуться родственником Говарда Старка и пройти везде без очереди.

Тони рассмеялся, откинув голову назад и обнажив манящую линию шеи, которую хотелось обвести губами. Баки не должен был так думать про него, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, как не мог и не замечать ответные жадные взгляды, брошенные украдкой.

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Тони. — Потому и не пошёл.

— Совершенно зря. Там была летающая машина, — Баки снова почувствовал накативший почти пьянящий восторг. Его всегда манило будущее, и ему казалось жутко обидным, что самое интересное он, скорее всего, так и не увидит. Говард Старк уже изобрёл летающую машину, и лет через пятьдесят, когда Баки будет слишком дряхлым, чтобы развлекаться по-настоящему, по закону подлости их и запустят в массовое производство. А там и до Луны с Марсом рукой будет подать. — Она секунд десять продержалась в воздухе.

— Целых десять? — Тони в притворном удивлении расширил глаза.

— Да ну тебя, — Баки махнул рукой.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ, и глаза его как-то по-особому заблестели в свете ночных фонарей.

— Ничего я не понимаю в будущем, — согласился он. — Так что, вернёмся на танцы?

Баки представил на мгновение, как это будет. Как девчонки тут же наметят новую цель и не дадут им и шага сделать, растащив по углам танцпола. А сегодня ведь был последний вечер их свободы перед долгим путешествием и войной.

— Может, просто пройдёмся? — наконец спросил он.

— Или… — Тони облизал губы и сглотнул, отвёл глаза, — мы можем пойти ко мне?

— Да, — Баки, кажется, согласился раньше, чем понял суть.

Тони на мгновение замер, а потом улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Это ведь ничего не изменит?

— Нет, — пообещал Баки. — Я не буду бегать за тобой и признаваться в любви до гроба.

— От меня такого тоже можешь не ждать, — Тони кивнул. — Пойдём, тут недалеко.

Баки по привычке огляделся, убеждаясь, что никто не обратил на них лишнего внимания, и последовал за Тони, чувствуя, что с каждым шагом внутри всё сильнее разгорается жар.

Идти, и правда, было недалеко. Тони кивнул консьержу на входе, прошёл к лифту, и сердце Баки стучало где-то в ушах всю дорогу наверх. Они и словом не обмолвились, пока шли по длинному коридору, пока Тони открывал ключом замок входной двери.

Только когда они оказались внутри, Баки начал расшнуровывать ботинки и вежливо заметил, оглядываясь по сторонам:

— У тебя большая квартира.

— Технически она наша с братом, — отозвался Тони, не ставший разуваться и прошедший сразу вперёд.

Баки выпрямился и пошёл за ним.

— Тут довольно высокие потолки, — продолжил он, почему-то не зная, что именно сказать, — и света должно быть много, и мпф…

Тони прижался к нему всем телом, жадно целуя, зарылся пальцами в волосы, так что фуражка упала на пол.

— Давай оставим светскую беседу на завтра, а? — попросил он, оторвавшись на мгновение. — Я тебе не барышня, чтобы начинать настолько издалека.

Баки с чувством сжал его задницу, вычёркивая первый пункт из списка того, что ему страстно хотелось сделать с Тони Старком последние три месяца. Поцеловал мягкие губы, скользнул языком в рот, приласкав. Тони коротко застонал в ответ и сделал шаг назад, потянув Баки за собой, и на ходу принялся раздеваться.

На пол полетели и щегольский пиджак, и галстук с шёлковой нитью, которую невозможно было достать после тридцать девятого, и белоснежная сорочка без всяких накладных воротничков и манишек. Судя по квартире и одежде, их с Тони в социальном плане разделяла пропасть, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Потому что Тони с таким же энтузиазмом, но намного аккуратнее избавлял его от мешающей формы. Даже отстранился на мгновение, чтобы повесить рубашку на стул, расправив складки, а потом уже по-военному быстро и чётко стащил с себя брюки вместе с трусами.

Баки фыркнул, скрывая смех, и собрался уже пошутить о пользе трёхмесячной муштры, как Тони толкнул его в грудь, заставив повалиться на кровать, и дёрнул за низ штанин.

— Хотел этого с первой встречи, — признался он. — Сначала боялся, что ты меня пристрелишь, если заметишь.

— О, — Баки едва не прикусил губу, когда Тони уселся верхом, надавив на напряжённый член. — Так вот почему поначалу ты так рьяно отказывался со мной дружить?

Тони хмыкнул в ответ и снова накрыл его губы своими. Баки решил воспользоваться ситуацией, уделив всё своё внимание его заднице. Прекрасной, прекрасной заднице, которую он не отказался бы облизать. И, скорее всего, оставил бы на ней парочку засосов.

Точно оставит.

Баки охнул, когда Тони поёрзал, проехавшись по члену мошонкой, и решил, что на сегодня с него хватит воздержания и смирения. Поэтому сдвинул его чуть ниже, обхватил рукой их обоих, почувствовав, как Тони в ответ вцепился ногтями в его плечи.

— Хочешь так? — хрипло уточнил он.

— Вот ещё, — Тони положил свою руку поверх его ладони, замедляя движения. — Ты не для того трахал меня во сне, чтобы не сделать этого наяву.

— Надеюсь, во сне я тебя не разочаровал? — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Потому что ты вот был идеален.

Тони укусил его за плечо, наверняка оставив след.

— Предпочитаю реальность, Джеймс, — сообщил он.

Баки улыбнулся и без лишних слов принял это во внимание. Да и не было больше времени говорить. Всё его существо наполняло желание взять то, что с такой страстью предлагали. Тони открывался под его прикосновениями, разрешал проникнуть в себя сначала пальцами, а потом и членом, специально сжавшись вокруг него так крепко, что Баки пришлось шлёпнуть его по заднице, чтобы перестал, иначе всё закончилось бы до нелепого быстро. Тони хохотнул в ответ, коротко застонал, потёрся носом о его щёку, позволив уложить себя на спину, и хрипло сказал:

— Сильнее, Джеймс… Ещё… Джеймс.

Баки никогда не любил своё имя, но сейчас был готов сделать всё, что угодно, лишь бы Тони продолжил выдыхать его, выстанывать его, пока Баки вбивался в его тело. И потом, когда Тони выгнуло под ним в накатившем удовольствии, Баки наклонился, целуя покрасневшие губы, замедлил движение бёдер, чтобы как можно дольше растянуть эти мгновения, но всё равно проиграл, застонав от наслаждения.

Тони положил ладонь на его взмокший затылок, удержав на месте, заставил лечь на себя всем весом и поцеловал в висок.

— Пять минут, хорошо? — сонно попросил он.

Баки улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.

***

Тони уставился на своё отражение в зеркале и тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь пригладить волосы.

— Ненавижу… — начал он, и Баки продолжил, устроив голову у него на плече.

— Форму, приказы и когда в тебя стреляют, — он не удержался и скользнул рукой вниз по поджарому животу, забрался под пояс брюк и резинку нижнего белья, сжав в ладони полувозбуждённый член, поцеловал смуглую шею.

Тони вздохнул, откинув голову ему на плечо.

— Если испачкаем форму, капитан мудак кинет меня под первый же фашистский танк.

— Ну-ну, — Баки хмыкнул, лаская его медленными аккуратными движениями, — ты переоцениваешь его терпение. Скорее за борт. Напишет потом родственникам, мол, сам перегнулся, решил на рыбок посмотреть…

Тони охнул и вцепился в его предплечье.

— Я серьёзно, — выдохнул он. — Не мог что ли раньше? Если задержимся, ты точно домой за вещами не успеешь зайти.

— Я же сержант, вот и проверяю твой боевой дух, рядовой, — Баки прикусил мочку его уха, чуть потянув на себя. — И потом, «раньше» мы именно этим и занимались, у тебя просто мозги вместе с другой жидкостью вытекли.

— Сержант мудак, — сообщил ему Тони, застонав.

Баки потянулся другой рукой к пуговице на брюках, когда раздался звук проворачиваемого ключа, и входная дверь распахнулась настежь.

— Чёрт подери, Тони!

Баки отскочил назад в мгновение ока, приготовившись лгать, но совершенно неожиданно для себя обнаружил на пороге Говарда Старка. Того самого Говарда Старка, выставку чьего имени он вчера посетил. Того, чья машина провела в воздухе целых десять секунд.

И Говард Старк сверлил его взглядом, обещающим медленную смерть.

— О. Говард, — сказал Тони и сжал пальцами запястье Баки. — Не ждал тебя так рано. Вообще, если честно, не ждал.

— Решил подвезти тебя до причала, — мрачно отозвался тот. — Но я так смотрю, моя компания тебе не нужна.

— Не-а, — Тони качнул головой в ответ, начав застёгивать пуговки на рубашке. — Знакомься, сержант Джеймс Барнс. Мы с ним из одной роты. Джеймс, я упоминал, что Говард Старк — это мой старший брат?

— Нет, — сказал Баки. — Вот этот момент ты упустил.

— Ты потом поймёшь почему, — Тони едва заметно ему улыбнулся. — Прости.

— И давно в армии правила поменялись? — светским тоном поинтересовался Говард. — С каких пор со старшими по званию стало принято спать?

Тони закатил глаза.

— Пока мы здесь, он не старший по званию. Вот выйдем, начну говорить «сэр».

— Ты когда-нибудь нарвёшься, — продолжил Говард уже довольно устало, — и даже я не смогу прикрыть твой зад.

Тони раздражённо передёрнул плечами, а потом взглянул в сторону.

— Нам пора, — он наклонился за кителем и вещмешком. — Европа ждёт, Гитлер тоже. До встречи, Хови.

Тони мотнул головой, призывая Баки немедленно выйти за дверь, чему он с готовностью и последовал. Сам Тони задержался — Говард схватил его за локоть, заставив остановиться.

— Не наделай глупостей, — грубовато сказал он.

— Не взорви Нью-Йорк в ходе того, о чём нельзя упоминать, — вздохнул Тони.

Говард хмыкнул.

— Не помри там, а то сам будешь рассказывать об этом маме.

— Как я могу умереть, кто же будет спускать тебя с небес на землю, — Тони пихнул его кулаком в грудь.

— Серьёзно, — Говард положил руки Тони на плечи и заглянул в глаза. — Будь осторожен. Сержант Барнс?

Баки подобрался и выпрямился.

— Мистер Старк?

— Если что, я превращу твою жизнь в кромешный ад.

И почему-то Баки поверил ему безоговорочно.

***

— Кто там спрашивал про отдельные каюты? — Дум-Дум хохотнул, и едва Баки прошёл за ним внутрь, как понял всю смехотворность этого вопроса.

Трюм представлял собой длинные тёмные ряды четырёхъярусных коек смехотворной ширины, на которых им предстояло провести ближайшие семь дней в ещё более тесном соседстве, чем в казармах тренировочного лагеря.

— Я оптимист, вот и спрашивал, — отозвался Тони и возмущённо шлёпнул по бедру Баки, который уже полез наверх. — Хотя на такую роскошь, признаюсь, я не рассчитывал.

— С каких это пор ты оптимист? — поразился Эрик.

— Я же уже здесь, куда ещё хуже? — мрачно пошутил Тони, устраивая вещи на койке.

— Плавал я однажды… — Дум-Дум поморщился. — Если перед штормом перекусить, сразу хуже и станет.

Тони взглянул на него с ужасом.

— Так… сколько человек может прожить без еды?

— Я больше беспокоюсь, как ты проживёшь без кофе, — хмыкнул Баки.

Тони застонал, послав по спине Баки волну мурашек, и с размаху рухнул на койку.

— _Ненавижу_ , — искренне сказал он, и все вокруг загоготали.

Что ни говори, а Тони одним своим присутствием изрядно поднимал боевой дух, потому что страдал и ужасался с таким чувством, что все точно знали, кому из них тут труднее всего. И это при том, что по физической подготовке Тони не был среди отстающих. Просто военные порядки были не для него, а в силу характера прогибаться под них он отказывался, что приводило к бесконечному потоку наказаний. Баки со счёту сбился, сколько Тони получил нарядов вне очереди. В первый месяц ему приходилось едва ли не каждый день мыть унитазы, чистить картошку или бегать на длинные дистанции _ещё раз_ только потому, что он забывал об очередном глупом приказе капитана или просто не обращал на него внимания. Это очень напоминало Баки упрямство Стива, с которым тот стоял на своём до последнего, и не очень вдохновляло в перспективе — если того всё-таки каким-то чудом признают годным к прохождению службы. Поэтому Баки и решил, что непременно будет с Тони дружить. Чтобы убедиться, что тот доживёт хотя бы до отправки в Европу.

— Не переживай, может, сержант тебя спасёт, — Эрик похлопал Тони по животу. — Он же тебе как мать родная.

— Неправда, — буркнул Тони. — Моя мама никогда не бегала за мной с уговорами, как Джеймс.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Кто виноват, что до тебя с первого раза приказы капитана не доходят? — он свесился с койки и взглянул на Тони, приподняв бровь. — А ещё гений.

— Ну-ну, — Дум-Дум покачал головой. — Тони просто прикидывается. Тебя он вон тоже Джеймсом зовёт назло.

Тони фыркнул, не сводя глаз с Баки, чем очень его отвлекал, а потом — мелкий гадёныш — и вовсе облизал нижнюю губу.

— Мне просто нравится имя Джеймс, — сказал он. И немного помолчав, добавил: — Ну и бесить Джеймса тоже нравится.

— Пристрелят тебя, сынок, — вздохнул Дум-Дум.

***

— Джеймс! Джеймс! Ну давай же, не пугай меня.

Баки открыл глаза и сначала ему показалась, что Тони ранен, так много на нём было крови. Поэтому он машинально вцепился в него, подтащив ближе и не обращая внимания на стоящий в ушах звон.

— Джеймс?

Баки провёл ладонью по его лбу, стирая кровь, и только после этого смог вдохнуть полной грудью.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он.

Прошла неделя с их высадки на Сицилии и больше двух месяцев со дня отплытия из Америки, которые были наполнены бесконечным ожиданием и переносами даты начала операции. И только что упавший в окоп снаряд превратил Эрика в груду мяса. Баки сглотнул накатившую тошноту и с каким-то странным весельем подумал, что не зря капитан мудак использовал в полосе препятствий яму со свиными кишками. Если бы они не были уже готовы к виду крови, её запаху, к которому позже примешивался сладковатый душок гнили, было бы сложнее.

— Ты не ранен? — спросил Баки.

— Пронесло.

Под разводами крови Тони был бледен. За неделю у него ввалились щёки и поменялось выражение глаз.

А ведь это было только началом.

— Парни, вы как? — крикнул справа Дум-Дум.

— Эрик погиб, — сдавленным тоном отозвался Тони, и Баки на мгновение сжал его ладонь в своей, почувствовав ответное движение.

— Хватит нюни распускать, — рявкнул в ответ капитан. — В атаку!

— Ненавижу его, вот бы он сдох, — тихо прошептал Тони, и Баки хмыкнул, перехватив поудобнее оружие и вылезая из окопа. Отступать было нельзя, точно так же, как и оказаться позади всех. Оставалось только бежать вперёд и убивать точно таких же парней, которые точно так же следовали приказу. Молиться, что не убьют своих.

Битва началась и закончилась, а потом пришла новая битва. Они рыли окопы, освобождали города, встречали поддержку или плевки местных.

В конечном счёте время потекло как-то иначе. Баки старался не запоминать мертвецов и кровь, старался остаться тем же самым парнем, который так самоуверенно гулял по Бруклину, но получалось у него плохо. Всех в роте это коснулось, только полный отморозок Эйбс, кажется, искренне наслаждался происходящим, каждый вечер подсчитывая вслух количество убитых им фрицев под ободряющие кивки капитана.

Баки хотелось врезать ему по морде, лишь бы заставить замолчать, но он сдерживал свои порывы. Кроме этого, сдерживаться ему приходилось и с Тони — чтобы не смотреть слишком внимательно, чтобы не прикасаться слишком часто. Все считали их добрыми друзьями, но порой Баки чувствовал, что переходит грань приличий.

Пока однажды не пошёл ночью в туалет и случайно не обнаружил возле кустов Милтона и Флета со спущенными штанами.

— Не то чтобы мы гомики влюблённые, Барнс, — нервно оправдывался перед ним на следующий день Милтон. — Просто, что плохого в том, чтобы протянуть товарищу руку помощи, когда женского тепла ещё сто лет не видать, а? Что плохого?

— Ничего, — Баки пожал плечами и пообещал молчать.

А потом присмотрелся к окружающим и понял, что не только они одни протянули друг другу «руку помощи». Это… решило одну из его проблем.

***

Дум-Дум дал Баки фляжку, и он отхлебнул, с удивлением обнаружив внутри чистый виски.

— Откуда?

— Помог пожилой сеньоре, — подмигнул тот. — Вот и отблагодарила.

— Повезло, — Баки усмехнулся и передал фляжку назад. Повернул голову направо, безошибочно почувствовав возвращение Тони.

Тот сжимал в пальцах несколько конвертов и виновато улыбнулся, сказав:

— От Стива ничего. Только от твоих сестёр.

Баки взял протянутое ему письмо и нахмурился. Стив не писал уже довольно давно, так что он послал в разведку младшую и терпеливо ждал вестей.

Конверты разошлись по рукам, и все углубились в чтение. Баки не был исключением. Он распечатал письмо, достал вырванные из тетрадки листы, нашёл тот, что принадлежал Ребекке, и в очередной раз пообещал себе по возвращению домой заняться почерком сестрёнки — чтобы расшифровать её каракули, порой была нужна помощь квалифицированных специалистов.

Бекки писала, что дома у Стива никто не живёт, а соседи не видели его с весны. Этого следовало ожидать, учитывая, что последние вести от него приходили с почтовыми штампами Нью-Джерси, так что Баки давно уже подозревал, что его совета чёртов сопляк не послушался.

Тони рядом с ним хмыкнул и свернул своё письмо, засунув во внутренний карман.

— У брата всё в порядке? — спросил Баки.

— Пишет, что индюшка удалась, — Тони закатил глаза. — А новости о кратере на месте Нью-Йорка до нас не доходили, значит, не врёт.

— Какая индюшка, до дня благодарения ещё жить и жить, — поразился Дум-Дум.

Тони передёрнул плечами.

— Это несущественно. Хови всё-о-о у нас делает правильно и вовремя. Его идеальность зашкаливает, а решения могут быть исключительно верными, так что «всем нужно на него равняться, особенно тебе, Тони», — передразнил он кого-то.

— Даже так? — Баки фыркнул. — Должны же и у него быть недостатки.

— Отец их не обнаружил, — Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ. — Но я знаю целую тысячу.

— Вы с братом так сильно не любите друг друга? — Дум-Дум поджал губы и укоризненно покачал головой.

— Почему же, любим, — отозвался Тони. — Но «Старки сделаны из железа, Тони», поэтому друг другу мы это не демонстрируем. Семейное правило.

Дум-Дум посмотрел на него, как на ненормального.

— Что? Это придумал не я, — Тони беспечно пожал плечами, но Баки показалось, что задевает его это намного больше, чем он пытается показать.

Поэтому когда они на несколько минут остались совершенно одни, Баки положил ладонь на его затылок, притягивая ближе, и поцеловал. Так долго и сладко, что сначала стало не хватать воздуха, а потом они оторвались друг от друга.

— Откуда такие нежности, Джеймс? — Тони приподнял одну бровь.

— Захотелось. Или ты против? — Баки прикоснулся к его губам ещё раз, совсем ласково. Тони удержал его на месте, целуя по-настоящему.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я совершенно не против.

***

— Барнс, Старк, за мной, — капитан их и взглядом не удостоил, просто пошёл дальше. Так что Баки встал, пихнув Тони под рёбра, чтобы тот не получил очередной нагоняй.

Идти пришлось недалеко — у офицерской палатки их ждал парень в английской форме, который тут же оглядел их с головы до пят.

— Сержант Барнс и рядовой Старк, — сообщил ему капитан. — Оба знают немецкий. К тому же Старк почти механик, а Барнс удовлетворительно стреляет из винтовки.

Баки и Тони обменялись взглядами, потому что из уст капитана всё это звучало как восхваляющая ода. Что было не к добру.

— Хорошо, — англичанин кивнул. — Меня зовут Джеймс Монтгомери Фэлсворт, джентльмены. В этой операции мы будем работать вместе.

— Оу, Юнион Джек, притормози, — Тони поднял вверх ладони. — В какой ещё операции?

— Закрой рот, Старк, — рявкнул капитан. — Смирно! Налево! И шагом марш собираться. Одежда ждёт вас на койках... Кому сказал «марш»?! Через пятнадцать минут чтобы стояли здесь же!

Баки сжал ладони в кулаки, чтобы не заехать ему в челюсть, и последовал приказу. Впрочем, судя по покрасневшей шее Тони, в своих чувствах он был не одинок.

Они вернулись в казарму, обнаружили на своих койках гражданскую одежду и снова переглянулись.

— Рискну предположить, — сказал Тони, начиная раздеваться, — что мы идём в разведку.

— У меня тоже есть такое чувство, — Баки кивнул и последовал его примеру. — Вот только почему мы?

— Да капитан просто от нас избавиться решил, — хмыкнул Тони и подмигнул ему, каким-то невероятным образом умудрившись довольно соблазнительно избавиться от штанов. — Может Юнион Джек расскажет, должны же они нам хоть что-то объяснить.

Баки уткнулся взглядом в стенку и постарался переодеться с максимально возможной скоростью, чтобы не напугать англичанина стояком.

Форму они аккуратно сложили, оставив на своих местах, и вернулись обратно, с избытком уложившись в данное им время. Капитана, к счастью, там уже не было.

Тоже переодетый в гражданское Фэлсворт протянул руку, которую Баки, а потом и Тони с готовностью пожали, представившись без званий и фамилий.

— Давайте поговорим в дороге? — предложил он. — Честно говоря, мне хочется пристрелить вашего капитана, и я боюсь не сдержаться.

Тони согласно хмыкнул в ответ, а Баки постарался сделать самое нейтральное выражение лица, на которое только был способен. Мало ли, от незнакомцев можно было ждать всего.

Они молча погрузились в машину и так же молча покинули пределы лагеря.

— Сейчас к нам присоединится ещё один член команды, — сказал Фэлсворт, — и мы всё вам расскажем.

Баки пожал плечами в ответ.

Десять минут и три поворота спустя Фэлсворт притормозил, и от одного из деревьев в роще отделилась тень, оказавшаяся молоденькой девушкой, ровесницей Тони на вид. Она быстро скользнула в автомобиль, устроила на коленках арбалет, удостоилась наполненного ужасом взгляда на него от Тони и едва заметно улыбнулась.

— Давай быстрее, Джеймс, — приказала девушка с довольно сильным итальянским акцентом, — если Тео хватится, то всех на уши поставит, и в одну машину мы не влезем.

Фэлсворт кивнул и нажал на газ.

— Знакомьтесь, — сказал он. — Даниэла, Баки Барнс и Тони Старк. Даниэла любезно согласилась показать нам путь на базу одного из подразделений СС.

— А что именно мы будем там делать? — уточнил Тони, прищурившись.

— Наша разведка перехватила зашифрованное сообщение о том, что на этой базе собираются испытывать новое оружие, способное изменить ход войны. К сожалению, все оперативные группы сейчас либо на заданиях, либо не успевают по времени. Поэтому наше командование связалось с вашим командованием, и ваше командование…

— Почему-то решило, что нас не жалко, — закончил Баки.

— Или вспомнило, чей я брат, — Тони едва слышно вздохнул. И вот эта версия показалась Баки наиболее приближённой к реальности. По логике вышестоящих выходило, что даже если Тони не поймёт, что это за оружие, то уж брата точно сможет навести на мысль.

Понятно было и почему взяли Баки — пока только его Тони слушался с первого раза и только он уже доказал на деле, что полезет за ним при опасности. Тони нужен был, чтобы идентифицировать оружие, а Баки — чтобы притащить Тони назад живым.

— Сеньорита Даниэла, а вы как сюда попали? — Тони снова покосился на арбалет.

— Без родственных связей тут тоже не обошлось, — хмыкнула она. — Моя семья… крайне заинтересована в свержении фашистского режима. И «сеньориту» можно опустить, Тони.

— Договорились, — он кивнул. — Ну и чтобы ты знала, Баки я зову Джеймсом, а Джеймса — Джеком.

Баки закатил глаза. Потому что в ответ на посыпавшиеся вопросы Тони просто пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся.

***

Машину они оставили за несколько миль от линии обороны нацистов, спрятав её в подлеске. Река Сангро, за которую отступили враги, была достаточно широкой, чтобы являться естественным препятствием для армии, учитывая подорванные мосты, но недостаточно — чтобы её нельзя было просто переплыть.

Правда, для этого им пришлось дождаться темноты и ещё пару миль идти в мокрой одежде и обуви, несмотря на довольно прохладную температуру градусов в пятьдесят, пока Даниэла не привела их в небольшую деревеньку. Она три раза постучала в дверь второго встретившегося им дома, и открывшая хозяйка ахнула, позволив войти.

— Ты какая-то местная знаменитость? — спросил её Тони. — Звезда европейского кино?

— Нет, — она снова едва заметно улыбнулась. — Но многие меня знают.

Тони улыбнулся ей в ответ, и Баки сделал шаг вперёд, встав между ними. Хозяйка что-то быстро заговорила по-итальянски, замахала в процессе руками. Даниэла ответила ей, и это вызвало такой бурный поток слов, что Баки отчаялся уловить в нём хотя бы одно слово.

А потом Тони поднял ладонь и тоже что-то сказал. Хозяйка смерила его взглядом и неохотно кивнула.

— Пошли, — Тони хлопнул Баки по спине. — Мы сошлись на том, что Юнион Джек останется в доме, а родственники дяди Сэма поспят в сарае, не развалятся.

— Подождите, — удержала их Даниэла. — Сейчас вам дадут одеяла и сухую одежду.

Хозяйка дома всучила всё Баки, а потом взяла керосиновую лампу и поманила их за собой, таким нехитрым способом намекнув, что это будет их единственный источник света. Сарай был не так уж плох — по крайней мере, в нём пахло не животными, а чем-то приятно-травяным.

Тони кивал в ответ на очередную бурную тираду, а потом всё-таки вытеснил женщину за дверь, развернулся и привалился к ней спиной, блокируя наверняка.

— Ну, — сказал он, приподняв бровь, а потом облизал нижнюю губу, делая её блестящей и соблазнительной, — чем займёмся, Джеймс?

Баки хмыкнул и в два шага подошёл ближе, опустившись перед ним на колени.

— О? — рот Тони округлился. Последний раз они делали так месяц назад, да и то на бегу и споро, слишком опасаясь быть пойманным, чтобы по-настоящему расслабиться и получить удовольствие. А как раз этого Баки и желал больше всего — снова увидеть, как под его руками и ртом Тони теряет контроль и перестаёт думать. У него ведь вечно мысли неслись вскачь, так что можно было только смотреть вслед, а не участвовать в беседе, Баки вообще сомневался, что наберётся во всём мире десяток людей, способных за ним поспеть. Но разомлевший от ласки Тони становился таким доверчивым, таким спокойным, что щемило что-то в сердце.

Баки спустил его штаны до колен и поцеловал головку прямо через ткань нижнего белья. Тони сглотнул, задышал тяжелее и вцепился пальцами в его волосы. Одежда была ещё влажная, пахла речной водой. Кожа под ней тоже была влажная и холодная, но Баки намеревался её согреть, так чтобы под ней снова разлился привычный жар.

— Не стой столбом, — сказал он, оторвавшись от этого поцелуя, — раздевайся.

Тони едва слышно выдохнул и неохотно разжал пальцы, потянувшись к мелким пуговицам рубашки. Её ткань была грубая, совсем не похожая на дорогую одежду Тони до войны.

Баки стянул его трусы и сразу взял в рот, получив стон и сдавленные ругательства в ответ. Решив не обращать на них внимания, Баки продолжил — насадился на член Тони ещё глубже, запустив себе в глотку, поласкал языком, дождавшись хриплого вздоха, а потом продолжил в том же духе, взяв, возможно, слишком медленный темп. Он выпускал член изо рта почти полностью, посасывая самый кончик, а потом насаживался глубоко и сглатывал, раз за разом вырывая стоны и всхлипы. Раз за разом, пока Тони не заглушил свой крик ладонью, кончив ему в рот.

Баки отстранился и поднялся, едва успев вздохнуть полной грудью, прежде чем Тони притянул его к себе, жадно поцеловав и слизав собственный вкус с языка.

— Пойдём, — хрипло сказал Тони и потянул его за руку в сторону их импровизированной кровати. — Долги нужно отдавать.

— Очень на это рассчитываю, — ухмыльнулся Баки, избавляясь от одежды.

***

Баки проснулся рывком, почувствовав, что кто-то пристально на него смотрит, и сразу же понял, что положение их тел и сползшие одеяла простора для фантазии не оставляют — Тони прижимался к нему сзади, закинув ногу на бёдра, крепко обняв и уткнувшись носом между лопаток.

— Доброе утро, — тихо сказал Джеймс и улыбнулся, приподняв брови. — Думаю, вам хорошо спалось, так что и спрашивать не буду.

— Мы… эм… — Баки сглотнул, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать объяснение их наготе. — Мы…

— Совершенно не обязаны мне что-либо рассказывать, — отозвался Джеймс и так же спокойно продолжил: — Нас любезно пригласили на завтрак, так что мы вас ждём.

— Спасибо.

Джеймс кивнул и удалился, прикрыв за собой дверь. Баки заворочался, повернувшись к недовольно замычавшему Тони лицом.

Это было второе их утро вместе, и от этой мысли становилось странно тепло на душе. То, первое, началось с поцелуев и ласк, но сейчас на это не было времени, поэтому Баки провёл пальцами по лицу Тони и положил ладонь ему на плечо, хрипло сказав:

— Тони, просыпайся.

Он жалобно что-то пробормотал и забавно поморщился, так что Баки фыркнул от смеха.

— Просыпайся, — повторил он. — Нас все ждут.

— Их прблемы, — довольно уверенно отозвался Тони.

— А что, если там есть кофе? — невинно предположил Баки, и Тони тут же открыл правый глаз.

— Кофе? — уточнил он.

— Ну да. Только что сваренный, ароматный такой… м-м-м… — он прикрыл глаза, почти почувствовав терпкий вкус на языке. Тони шумно вздохнул и сел.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал он. — Я готов проверить.

— Тебя невероятно легко подкупить, — хохотнул Баки.

Тони пожал плечами, а потом поморщился, натягивая на себя всё ещё не до конца высохшую одежду.

— Тебе ли не знать, Джеймс, — сказал он, — как легко со мной можно сделать _всё, что угодно_.

Баки кинул в него попавшейся под руку тряпкой, чтобы лишний раз не дразнился, и тоже принялся быстро одеваться.

И, как потом оказалось, он даже не солгал. Кофе у их хозяйки всё-таки был.

***

Когда снова начало темнеть, они уже тряслись в кузове грузовика, развозившего продукты. Парень за рулём согласился их подкинуть до нужного места, едва увидев Даниэлу, что было довольно подозрительно. Но Джеймс принимал это как должное, так что Баки решил, что всё дело в недостатке информации.

Остаток пути до базы они прошли пешком, настороженно прислушиваясь, не идёт ли патруль. Но то ли фашисты совсем размякли, думая, что эту линию обороны не прорвать, то ли им бесконечно везло, но до самого забора навстречу им никто так и не попался.

— А что будем говорить, если нас поймают? — спросил Тони, когда Джеймс разрезал забор кусачками.

— Нужно стараться, чтобы не поймали, — отозвался тот.

— Класс, — Тони закатил глаза.

— Что, — хмыкнул Баки, проскользнув в дыру вслед за Даниэлой. — Ты же любишь, когда нет плана.

— Я люблю, когда плана нет у меня. Когда его ещё и у всех присутствующих нет, это немного напрягает.

— Тогда нам нужен Капитан Америка, вот уж у кого точно есть план, — торжественно сообщил Баки.

Тони фыркнул.

— Нам нужно, чтобы мы вернулись к журналам с дамочками в чулках, перестав читать комиксы.

— Они поднимают боевой дух, — запротестовал Баки.

— Вы разговорились очень не вовремя, — сообщил им Джеймс. — Предлагаю обсудить ценность комиксов по возвращении на базу… Кстати, последний выпуск я ещё не читал, так что, если он у вас есть…

— Мальчики, — Даниэла тяжело вздохнула. — Дио мио, вы везде что ли одинаковые?

— Лежать, — приказал Баки, и все моментально рухнули вниз, замолчав.

Вдали всё-таки показался патруль. Два парня с автоматами медленно направлялись в их сторону, и Баки понимал, что если они подойдут футов на пятьдесят ближе, то никакая трава их не спрячет. Он осторожно снял с плеча винтовку и…

Оба солдата упали почти одновременно.

Баки повернул голову, обнаружив рядом арбалет со спущенной тетивой.

— Пошли, — сказала Даниэла. — Обход у них занимает пятнадцать минут. А когда они не вернутся на контрольный пункт, их отправятся искать.

Баки встал, помог оттащить тела в сторону и так же молча последовал за Джеймсом и Даниэлой.

— Арбалет, — трагичным шёпотом сообщил ему Тони. — Это всё-таки не модный аксессуар, она правда из него стреляет, Джеймс. Из арбалета. В сорок третьем году долбанного двадцатого века. Из арбалета.

Баки утешающе похлопал его по плечу.

— Ну-ну, — сказал он. — Главное ведь, что она попала.

Тони хмыкнул, постаравшись вложить в этот звук весь отпущенный ему Богом сарказм, и явно собрался высказать всё, что он думает о научно-техническом прогрессе ещё разок, как тишину разорвал пугающий нечеловеческий крик.

— Только не говори, что именно туда нам и надо, — сказал он.

— Именно туда нам и надо, — мрачно подтвердил Джеймс.

Они подобрались к одному из окон, аккуратно открыли его и по очереди проникли внутрь. Комната оказалась чьим-то кабинетом — здесь стояли три больших стола и огромный сейф, вмонтированный в стену.

Душераздирающий крик повторился.

Баки сглотнул и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. За ней был длинный неосвещённый коридор. Он приготовился уже выйти, как услышал шаги и замер, сжав запястье Тони, чтобы тот тоже молчал и не шевелился.

— Похоже, и в этот раз провал, — голос говорившего был усталый и безжизненный.

— Судя по результатам, не в последний, — отозвался его спутник. — Пристрелили бы его хоть из жалости.

— Ты что, Зола слишком любит эту часть эксперимента, — хмыкнул первый.

Они прошли мимо, скрывшись за поворотом, и Баки взглянул на Джеймса.

— Мы должны убедиться, — сказал тот. — И узнать, что именно это за оружие.

— Тогда пойдём мы с Юнион Джеком, — Тони потянул Баки назад. — Ждите здесь.

— Нет, — Баки нахмурился.

— Да, — Тони закатил глаза. — Так больше шансов, что не заметят. Он же профессиональный шпион, всё будет нормально.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — решил Джеймс. — Следите за периметром. Если что, уходите.

Баки упрямо поджал губы, понимая, что этому приказу он не подчинится. Кажется, понимал это и Джеймс.

***

Баки следил за секундной стрелкой на часах. Тони и Джеймс ушли четыре полных оборота назад. Это означало, что у них оставалось минут пять, чтобы уйти с базы, пока не поднялась тревога. Крики тем временем стали громче, теперь неизвестный почти не замолкал, только его голос периодически срывался на хриплый вой.

Стрелка сделала ещё один оборот, и Баки скрипнул зубами, но не пошевелился, несмотря на то, как сильно ему хотелось начать мерить шагами комнату.

Ещё один оборот, и в коридоре снова послышался шум. Баки встал прямо, слившись с тенью за шкафом, когда дверь скрипнула и открылась шире.

— Уходим, — хрипло сказал Джеймс.

Путь в обратном направлении показался Баки труднее. Приходилось идти быстрее, а потом, когда за спиной взвыла сирена, и вовсе бежать, стараясь не упасть, зацепившись за какой-нибудь корень. В какой-то момент, когда они уже оказались возле грузовика, Тони споткнулся, и Баки удержал его за локоть, заметив, что тот дрожит всем телом.

— Тони?

— Всё нормально.

Он отозвался резким, непривычным голосом, словно оплеуху отвесил, и Баки нахмурился, чувствуя, как холодок пошёл по спине. То, что они с Джеймсом увидели, напугало Тони, а ведь он был не из трусливых.

Поэтому он просто сел на пол машины подле него и молчаливой поддержкой положил ладонь на плечо. Тони напрягся под его прикосновением, а потом накрыл его руку своей.

— Что это было за оружие? — спросила Даниэла, отдышавшись.

Джеймс покачал головой.

— Информация была неверной, — сказал он. — Там не было оружия. Там… — он сглотнул и прикрыл рот рукой, словно его затошнило.

— Они ставят эксперименты на людях, — безжизненно пояснил Тони. — И этот парень… который кричал. — Он поморщился и сжал пальцы на руке Баки крепче, ногтями впившись в плоть. — С него кожа слезала живьём.

Даниэла выругалась на итальянском. Баки не знал, что именно она сказала, но у него самого в голове тоже крутились не очень цензурные мысли.

— Хуже этого я в жизни не видел, — признал Джеймс. — Не дай Бог попасться к ним в руки.

Баки молча кивнул, чувствуя, как Тони рядом с ним потихоньку успокаивается, переставая дрожать.

***

С Даниэлой они попрощались точно на том же месте, где и встретились. Её уже ждали — шесть мрачных парней прожгли их взглядами, начав едва ли не хором что-то говорить, но тут же замолкли, стоило ей поднять тонкую ладонь.

— Если вы когда-нибудь попадёте в сложную ситуацию, — сказала она, — дайте мне знать.

Тони высунулся из окна, чтобы поцеловать ей на прощание руку, и точно должен был воспламениться от пристального внимания парней, но вместо этого широко им улыбнулся и помахал на прощание.

Баки проводил всю эту толпу взглядом и спросил у Джеймса:

— Это её братья? Ведут себя как братья.

— На собственном опыте говоришь? — улыбнулся Тони, и Баки передёрнул плечами.

— Не совсем, — сказал Джеймс. — Скорее будущие приближённые босса. Кажется, они называют их «хранителями».

— Босса чего? — заинтересовался Тони.

И Джеймс усмехнулся, немного помолчал, подогревая интерес публики, но потом всё же решил раскрыть секрет:

— Босса мафии.

У Баки глаза полезли на лоб. Выражение лица Тони, впрочем, было не лучше.

— Шутишь? — спросил он.

— Не-а, — Джеймс покачал головой. — Даниэла стала наследницей семьи после того, как её братьев убили по приказу Муссолини, так что… когда-нибудь она будет боссом. Жаль, девчонка-то хорошая.

— А почему она нам помогла?

— А нам почти все мафиозные семьи помогают. Очень уж им не нравятся фашисты, — Джеймс вздохнул. — Даже больше, чем американцы.

— Ну спасибо, — Тони закатил глаза.

Они обменялись ещё несколькими шутками, но не совсем искренне, а словно через силу. Видно было, что произошедшее в той лаборатории их обоих сильно потрясло, но они всё равно старались держать себя в руках.

Дорога бежала дальше, Баки уставился в окно на сливающиеся в единую линию кроны деревьев, пока машина не вильнула в сторону, съехав с заасфальтированного шоссе к лагерю их полка. Там всё было по-прежнему, и Баки понадеялся, что за время их отсутствия никто не отдавал приказ к наступлению, а значит — никто и не погиб.

Встречать их вышли все заинтересованные лица — капитаны, полковник и Говард Старк, который среди военных в своём скроенном по последней моде костюме смотрелся до крайности нелепо.

Тони что-то пробормотал себе под нос, но Баки не уловил смысла.

— Рад, что вы вернулись в полном составе, — сказал полковник. — Проходите, мы все ждём доклада.

— Ещё бы, — буркнул Тони, кивнув брату.

Баки, конечно, тёплой встречи с объятиями от них и не ждал, но не ожидал и того, что Говард пристально посмотрит на Тони, сжав губы в тонкую линию, кивнёт в ответ и тут же отвернётся.

***

В декабре сорок третьего из-за снегопадов, метелей и нулевой видимости наступление было приостановлено, но к середине января возобновилось снова. Их полк разросся, благодаря присоединённым ротам англичан и французов, среди которых оказался и уже знакомый им с Тони Джеймс.

После их успешного возвращения из-за линии фронта капитан решил, что это повод отправлять их двоих в разведку. Баки не был бы против, если бы хоть одна эта вылазка принесла хоть какую-то пользу. На деле же выходило, что они с Тони рисковали просто так, и за это капитану хотелось хорошенько врезать, поставив мозги в нужное положение.

Вот и сейчас они возвращались ни с чем.

— Хови приехал, — сказал Тони, кивнув на знакомый уже самолёт.

— Зайдёшь к нему?

— Да, — Тони кинул на Баки какой-то странный взгляд. — Хочешь со мной?

Баки поморщился.

— Пошли, пошли, — Тони похлопал его по плечу. — Обещаю, что ты не пожалеешь.

Баки со вздохом последовал за ним, не ожидая ничего хорошего. Говарду он не сильно нравился, и причины этого были вполне понятны, но желания лишний раз встречаться с ним это не прибавляло.

Тони поздоровался с персоналом мини-мастерской Говарда, широким шагом дошёл до двери его кабинета и, к удивлению Баки, открыл её своим ключом.

— Ты знал, что его тут нет, да? — усмехнулся он.

Тони приподнял брови в ответ и закрыл за ними дверь на замок.

— А ты думал, что я тебя скармливать льву веду?

— Была такая мысль, — признался Баки, потянув к нему жадные руки и тут же крепко прижав к себе. Тони довольно вздохнул, положив горячую ладонь ему на шею. Тони вообще был как живой огонь, в прямом и переносном смыслах. И Баки должен был бояться обжечься, но почему-то этот страх давно ушёл. В какой-то момент Тони перестал быть просто другом, просто человеком, с которым он спал, заняв место в его сердце.

Говорить об этом вслух, впрочем, Баки не собирался.

Вместо этого он покрыл поцелуями его шею, со вкусом сжал задницу в ладонях, чувствуя на своём теле прикосновения умелых пальцев, и собирался уже забраться к Тони в штаны, как дверь распахнулась.

— Чёрт подери, Тони! — Говард застыл на пороге, но потом взял себя в руки и зашёл в кабинет, хлопнув дверью. — У вас обоих совсем мозгов что ли нет?

Тони поджал губы и передёрнул плечами.

— Ключ же ещё только у тебя есть.

— А если бы со мной был полковник? Толпа генералов? — Говард продолжал сверлить Баки взглядом.

— Но не было же.

Говард аж покраснел от ярости, и это стало единственным предупреждением перед полномасштабным скандалом.

***

Немцы напали на рассвете, когда никто их не ждал. Просто и представить не могли, что они рискнут выбраться за линию обороны. Но это не были обычные солдаты с обычным оружием — у них оно выстреливало сгустками какой-то ярко-голубого света, который оставлял в людях огромные дыры, поэтому довольно быстро сопротивление смялось и прекратилось.

Тони рядом с ним выругался сквозь зубы, а потом резким и быстрым движением сорвал с шеи цепочку с жетонами. Те почти бесшумно в царившем гомоне ударились о землю и скрылись в грязи.

— Поздравляю, — с сильным немецким акцентом сказал им какой-то офицер, когда шум стих и их всех обезоружили и согнали в кучу, заставив встать на колени, — теперь вы наконец-то начнёте приносить пользу.

Их сковали между собой, посадив на цепь, и заставили почти сутки идти без отдыха и еды, пока они не добрались до огромного завода. Баки считал, что это было лучше, чем концлагерь. И уж точно лучше, чем та лаборатория, где ставили опыты на живых людях.

Тони и Дум-Дум держались рядом, Джеймса Баки тоже видел, но тот был слишком далеко от них, чтобы его можно было окликнуть.

Капитана пристрелили десять часов назад, когда его взгляд не понравился одному из немецких офицеров.

— Чёрт, — едва слышно вздохнул Тони.

— Что? — Баки кинул на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Это ГИДРА.

Баки поднял глаза наверх, увидев нарисованный на двери знак. Череп и щупальца — точно такой же был на стене в той лаборатории.

— Но это же завод, да?

— Да, — Тони прикусил губу. — Они не должны узнать мою фамилию.

Баки кивнул. Подразделение, отвечающее за производство передового оружия для нацистов, точно заинтересовалось бы «Старком», пусть даже и не «Говардом».

Впрочем, имена у них сразу спрашивать не стали, сначала разогнав всех по клеткам и на несколько часов оставив там, а потом и вовсе просто присвоив им номера и отправив работать. О правах и профсоюзах в ГИДРЕ не слышали, так что к концу смены все просто вповалку валились на пол клеток, слишком вымотанные, чтобы думать. Один раз почти вспыхнувший мятеж был тут же подавлен, и виновных в нём расстреляли на глазах у всех, так что больше никто не пробовал. Баки опасался, что следующим может стать Тони — слишком уж внимательно тот смотрел на силовые щитки и оружейные детали, словно мысленно делал чертёж. Но и ждать было нельзя — раз в пару дней кого-то забирали, обычно по двое, и назад уже не приводили, что позволяло сделать определённые выводы.

Так прошло около двух недель.

— Сейчас бы жаркое, — вздохнул Дум-Дум, размазав жидкую кашу по тарелке.

— Лучше бургер, — поддержал его гастрономические мечты Тони. — Настоящий американский бургер. И пончики.

— Бога ради, — хмыкнул Гейб. — Тебе сколько лет?

— М-м-м… — протянул Тони. — А какой сейчас месяц?

— Конец марта.

— Тогда ещё двадцать два. У меня день рождения в мае.

— А выглядишь, будто восемнадцать, — сообщил Дум-Дум, и они с Гейбом рассмеялись.

— Идите вы, — Тони лениво махнул на них рукой.

Баки усмехнулся. Ему самому несколько дней как исполнилось двадцать семь, но мозгов этот факт ему не прибавил.

— Всем встать!

Баки поморщился, но поднялся, потянув Тони за собой. Тот нервно дёрнулся, а потом застыл на месте, впившись взглядом в приблизившегося к ним человека. По мнению Баки, ничего странного в нём не было. К ним неуверенно подошёл низкий, полный мужчина в очках и с лысиной на непропорционально большой по отношению к телу голове. Он косился на всех с опаской и, кажется, готов был сбежать при первом же громком звуке.

— Выбирайте сами, доктор Зола, — сказал офицер. — Раз вам так не нравится материал, который поставляем мы.

Баки взглянул на побледневшего Тони и вспомнил, где уже слышал эту фамилию.

***

Баки пытался сопротивляться, но в итоге его всё-таки скрутили и огрели по голове, как и Тони. Не убили, наверное, только потому, что их выбрал лично Зола.

Как бы то ни было, в себя он пришёл уже накрепко привязанный к креслу.

— Трое в медпункте вашей милостью, сержант, — ласковым тоном сообщил ему Зола. — И ещё четверо из-за вашего друга.

— Где он?

— Недалеко, — Зола пожал плечами. — Слишком все нервничают, если оставить вместе.

— Вы псих, — выплюнул Баки.

— Я учёный, сержант Барнс, — так же по-доброму отозвался Зола. — А науке нужен порой толчок, чтобы встать на следующую ступень. Не волнуйтесь, ваш вклад, несомненно, войдёт в историю. Кстати, как зовут вашего друга? А то он очень много говорит, ничего не говоря.

— Джеймс Барнс, — сказал Баки.

Зола покачал головой.

— Бирки на вашем ошейнике, сержант, говорят, что вы не очень со мной искренни.

— Почему же, — Баки передёрнул плечами, насколько это позволяла его поза. — Может, мы испытывали друг к другу такие нежные чувства, что не могли не обменяться жетонами. Армейская традиция, вы знаете.

Зола скривился, словно под носом у него оказалось что-то дурно пахнущее.

— Ну как хотите, — сказал он. — А теперь, пожалуй, начнём.

Зола кивнул ассистентам, и те подошли ближе, потянув за собой стойку с капельницей. Один из них со второй попытки нашёл вену на руке Баки, воткнув в неё иглу.

Он снова попытался дёрнуться, вырваться из оков, но ничего не получилось.

— Будет немного печь, сержант, — словно издалека донёсся до него голос Золы. — Вы уж потерпите.

В руке, в такт медленно поступающему в кровь препарату, начал разливаться адский огонь. Баки закрыл глаза, попытавшись вспомнить молитву, которой мама учила его в детстве, которую он машинально читал перед сном сёстрам, но в голове было пусто, поэтому он сжал ладони в кулаки, вслух сказал своё имя и номер, распахнул глаза, ничего перед собой не увидев. А потом услышал чужой крик.

Хотя, возможно, это кричал он сам.

***

Баки не сразу пришёл в себя, слишком привыкнув за растянувшиеся в бесконечность часы или даже дни абстрагироваться от всего, что с ним делали. А потом кто-то высокий и светловолосый нагнулся над ним, разрывая ремни, и Баки сразу же его узнал. Просто не мог не узнать.

— Стив? — радостно выдохнул он.

— Я знал, что ты жив, — уверенно сказал Стив, помогая ему встать на ноги, и Баки обвёл его взглядом, почувствовав, как сами по себе уезжают наверх брови.

— А я — что ты меньше, — ошарашено отозвался он.

Он был рад его видеть, так рад, но перед ним стояло так много Стива, что его можно было поделить на двух старых.

— Идём, — сказал он и почти потащил Баки на себе из лаборатории.

— Что с тобой случилось?

— Вступил в армию, — сообщил Стив, и Баки испытал непреодолимую потребность либо удариться головой о ближайшую поверхность, либо ударить об неё Стива. Потому что засранец явно куда-то влез. — Это такой… правительственный эксперимент был.

— Я… прибью тебя потом. Нам нужно Тони найти, — решил Баки, скрипнув зубами. — Его забрали вместе со мной. Он такой… темноволосый, ниже меня, не умеет вовремя заткнуться. Вечно влипает в дерьмо.

— Боже правый, Баки, — фыркнул Стив, — ты нашёл себе ещё одного меня?

Баки лишь тяжело вздохнул.

— Знаешь, где он может быть? — спросил Стив.

— Где-то рядом. Где-то здесь.

Они распахнули почти каждую дверь в коридоре, а чтобы открыть предпоследнюю, Стиву пришлось прислонить его к стене и вынести её с петель.

Внутри на точно таком же кресле лежал Тони, смотря пустыми глазами в потолок.

Но он был жив.

— Тони, — Баки едва не полетел на пол, пытаясь добраться до него как можно быстрее. Липкий страх наконец отступил, сменившись опьяняющим облегчением. Баки ведь и не надеялся, что они снова встретятся.

— Эй, — он ласково погладил Тони по волосам, пока Стив разрывал связывающие его ремни. — Тони? Тони, давай. Нас Стив пришёл спасать, представляешь?

— Стив? — Тони моргнул и пугающий стеклянный взгляд исчез, сфокусировавшись на них. — Твой Стив? Какого хера, ты же рассказывал, что он ниже меня.

— Когда я видел его в последний раз, он и был ниже тебя, — отозвался Баки. — Это какой-то херов правительственный эксперимент.

— О, — сказал Тони, внимательно уставился на Стива, а потом резко сел, схватив Стива за ворот куртки и притянув к себе. — О! Индюшечка!

— Тони? — Баки нахмурился, опасаясь, что ГИДРА успела что-то сделать с ним. Ну, по крайней мере, что-то выходящее за рамки их привычных опытов. Стив вырвался и отступил на шаг, непонимающе моргая.

— Хови участвовал в эксперименте по созданию суперсолдата, — пояснил Тони, всё ещё тыча пальцем в Стива. — Помнишь, он письмо прислал, где сообщил, что приготовил индюшку правильно?

Баки посмотрел на Стива, Стив старательно краснел от ярости и смущения. И это было так забавно, что Баки согнулся от накатившего приступа хохота.

***

Возвращение было триумфальным.

Баки гордился Стивом, безумно гордился тем, что его храбрость и сила воли наконец-то были замечены и оценены по достоинству. Стив стал героем, которым всегда и был, и Баки радовался за него. Конечно, он радовался за него.

Вот только…

Стоя среди полных ликования солдат, кричащих «Ура!» в честь ожившего на их глазах Капитана Америки, на которого восхищёнными глазами смотрела красивая дамочка, Баки едва ли мог понять, что ему делать со Стивом дальше. Тот перестал быть слабым парнишкой, который влезал в неприятности, потому что не мог стоять в стороне, если на его глазах творилась несправедливость, и ему больше не нужны были от Баки ни помощь, ни защита. И Баки не знал, как теперь сможет ему помочь или защитить его.

— Эй, — Тони пихнул его локтём. — Всё в порядке?

— Да, — Баки улыбнулся ему. — С нас же кожа не слезла, так что всё просто прекрасно.

Тони хмыкнул.

А потом громко охнул, потому что кто-то, подобравшись со спины, развернул его к себе лицом и сжал в крепком объятии. Баки видел только чёрные волосы, стоящие торчком, и рукава белой рубашки, но этого было достаточно, чтобы узнать этого человека.

— Ты меня придушишь сейчас, — сдавленно сообщил ему Тони.

— Потерпишь, идиот, — Говард отстранился и кивнул Баки. — Сержант Барнс.

— Мистер Старк, — прохладно отозвался он. Как ни крути, а это Говард что-то противное Богу сотворил с его лучшим другом. Пусть даже тот и не мог на это нарадоваться.

— Стив сказал, что это ты его с самолёта сбросил, — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Не жалко было? Обычно ты бережнее относишься к тому, что сделал.

— Во-первых, я лишь рубильник в нужный момент повернул, — закатил глаза Говард. — И просто помог внешности капитана прийти в соответствие со всеми его внутренними качествами. А во-вторых, он сам попросил, вот и сбросил. Кроме него никто вас освобождать из плена не рвался. Вы там… вы же в порядке? Это был завод ГИДРЫ, а они…

— Мы им для экспериментов, видимо, не подошли, — легко солгал Тони Говарду в лицо. — Так что по большей части просто переносили с места на место что-то тяжёлое. Как к маме приехать, когда она перестановку затеяла, знаешь. Даже кормили примерно тем же кошмаром.

Баки удивился, постаравшись сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, но говорить правду тоже не спешил: Тони было виднее, о чём стоило рассказывать, а о чём — нет.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Говард, недоверчиво взглянув на брата. Но настаивать не стал.

***

— О, отправили за выпивкой, — прокомментировал Тони. — Значит, согласились.

— Конечно, согласились, они же идиоты, — вздохнул Баки.

— Чувствую себя оскорблённым. У меня он даже не спросил, — пожаловался Тони, и Баки опрокинул в себя ещё одну рюмку, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Стив у Говарда спросил, они же теперь друзья, после того, как Стив выяснил, что такое фондю, — сообщил он. — И Говард сказал, что ты не будешь в этом участвовать. Что раз тебя с почётом после плена отправили в отставку, то ты и поедешь обратно в Нью-Йорк. Он очень тебя любит, хоть и показывает это как полный мудак, так что…

— Вот козёл, — оборвал его Тони и прищурился. — Это мы ещё посмотрим, кто и где будет участвовать.

Баки удержал его на месте, схватив за локоть.

— Он ведь прав. Ты ненавидишь приказы, форму и когда в тебя стреляют, помнишь? Теперь у тебя есть шанс вернуться домой и забыть обо всём этом, как о страшном сне.

Тони поджал губы, а потом сказал:

— И, поверь мне, я бы так и поступил, если бы это не было третьей бутылкой, которую ты выпил.

Баки нахмурился.

— Что?

— Ты выпил столько, что уже под столом должен храпеть, а тебя даже пьяным не назвать.

— Разбавляют, наверное, — Баки пожал плечами.

— Только тебе? — Тони приподнял бровь. — Потому что парень на шесть часов уже никакой.

— Ты намекаешь мне на то, что Зола что-то с нами сделал? — Баки поморщился, высказав уже какое-то время пугающую его мысль вслух.

— Это был не намёк, — Тони вздохнул. — И я не могу вернуться домой, не узнав, что именно. На заводах ГИДРЫ это можно будет сделать эффективнее всего.

— А брату как объяснишь такую вспышку патриотизма?

Тони улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами.

— Думаю, — сказал он, понизив голос и наклонившись чуть ближе, — Говард придумает себе объяснение сам. И оно точно будет связано с твоим членом. Ну знаешь, что я так привязался к нему, что разлука страшит меня больше смерти.

От шёпота на ухо Баки бросило в жар. К счастью, от конфуза его спас Стив, опустившийся на стул рядом.

— Они согласились, — сообщил он.

— Я же говорил, что они идиоты, — повторил Баки ещё раз. — Костюмчик оставишь?

— Да, — Стив фыркнул. — Я уже успел к нему привыкнуть.

— Конечно, в нём ты будешь совсем незаметным, самая нужная вещь для секретных операций, — серьёзно покивал Тони, и Стив закатил глаза. — Кстати, ты по какому адресу принимаешь резюме?

Стив замер на месте.

— Ты хочешь в команду? Но почему? Говард же… — он замялся, осознав, что с ходу подставил приятеля.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Тони. — У Хови слишком много забот, так что я, пожалуй, сам буду принимать решения о своей судьбе.

— Прости, — Стив виновато улыбнулся. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть. И я и спрашивать у него не хотел, просто в разговоре всплыло. Ты хочешь к нам присоединиться?

— Да, кэп, — Тони хлопнул его по плечу. — Спасибо, что предложил.

Стив кивнул ему и перевёл взгляд на Баки.

— А ты? Готов отправиться на задание вместе с Капитаном Америкой?

— Нет, — Баки покачал головой и с удовлетворением заметил, как у них обоих чуть расширились глаза. — Я пойду за тем мальчишкой из Бруклина.

***

— Ты бы ему ещё красные штаны сделал, — рявкнул Тони и громыхнул дверью.

Говард перевёл пронизывающий насквозь взгляд на Баки и поджал губы.

— У моего брата превратные представления о том, как нужно себя вести, — сказал он. — Забирай форму.

— Ну… синий китель? — Баки усмехнулся. — Мне льстит, что мы со Стивом будем так гармонировать, но Тони прав, это не очень удачный выбор для снайпера или разведчика. На фоне листвы я вряд ли потеряюсь.

— Идиот, — сообщил ему Говард. — И братец мой недалеко ушёл, хоть он меня и умнее. Это самая хорошая ткань, лучше только у Стива. Она может пулю остановить, если только та выпущена не в упор… Раз уж ты так дорог Тони, я решил, что дополнительная защита тебе не повредит.

Баки это удивило.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — А Тони ты такую ткань выделить не хочешь?

— Он сделал какой-то бронежилет, так что точно не возьмёт.

— Вы очень странно показываете свои чувства, ты это понимаешь?

Говард мрачно посмотрел на него.

— Тебя не спросили. Забирай форму и проваливай.

Баки хмыкнул, но остановился на полушаге.

— Подожди, — сказал он. — Последний вопрос.

— Ну?

— Как ты понял, что я очень дорог Тони?

Говард несколько мгновений просто молча смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом тяжело вздохнул и потёр пальцами глаза.

— Вали, Барнс, — сказал он. — На эту тему я уж точно с тобой говорить не буду. Очень уж тебя прибить хочется.

Баки усмехнулся и поспешил уйти.

У них теперь были полностью готовы амуниция и снаряжение, напичканное разными штуками, придуманными Тони, ждали своего часа усовершенствованное Говардом оружие и карта с поставленными целями.

Поэтому оставалось только двинуться вперёд.

Так потянулись месяцы — лето плавно перетекло в осень, сменившуюся затяжными дождями и снегом зимы. Они уничтожали заводы ГИДРЫ, лишая фашистов поставок лучшего оружия, в то время как регулярная армия союзников упорно продолжала наступление.

Их команда получила название и накрепко сдружилась между собой, хоть Тони и Стиву и пришлось преодолеть кучу разногласий. Оба, на взгляд Баки, были слишком уж похожи и слишком упрямы, чтобы друг друга услышать, но, в конце концов, они этому научились. Тактические навыки Стива дополнились способностями Тони молниеносно находить оптимальный выход из любой ситуации, и Ревущие Коммандос стали непобедимы. Баки это радовало по более эгоистичной причине. Ему казалось, что раз Тони и Стив стали друзьями, то правда об их отношениях с первым не станет для второго таким уж ударом. Что Стив сможет их принять.

Если, конечно, Тони когда-нибудь признает, что между ними есть какие-то отношения.

— Ты представляешь, у Стива фотография Пегги в компасе, — сообщил Тони и плюхнулся рядом.

— Вот такой вот он сопливый романтик, — фыркнул Баки в ответ. — А ведь они даже не целовались.

— Кошмар какой, — довольно искренне ужаснулся Тони.

— Да уж, — согласился Баки. — Я бы точно так не смог.

— Кому ты рассказываешь, — Тони подмигнул ему и на мгновение положил горячую ладонь на бедро. Его губы растянулись в улыбке, и Баки страстно захотелось их поцеловать, попробовать снова на вкус, пусть в последний раз он и делал это вчера, одних воспоминаний было недостаточно. Скрываться и прятаться, лгать и вечно следить за своими жестами, чтобы не выдать своих чувств, — такая жизнь становилась привычной, но Баки её не хотел.

Он желал обнимать Тони, когда захочется. Желал возможности поцеловать у всех на виду, зная, что никто и внимания на них не обратит, пройдя мимо обычной парочки влюблённых. Но в этой жизни такое им точно не светило.

***

Баки сжал газету в руке и взлетел вверх по ступенькам. В этот раз им повезло, и в Австрии на один день достался целый дом, так что у всех впервые за месяцы появились отдельные комнаты, и можно было просто войти к полураздетому Тони и притянуть его к себе.

— Венгрия капитулировала, у фашистов нет больше союзников в Европе, — Баки широко улыбнулся и поцеловал его так, что закружилась голова, чувствуя, что он тоже улыбается.

— Ещё немного, — сказал Тони, отдышавшись, — и конец войне. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Да, — Баки против воли обнял его крепче. — Мы все вернёмся домой.

— Уже решил, что будешь делать?

— Вернусь в Бруклин, там вся моя семья. Я же в газете работал, может, и возьмут назад. А ты?

— Говард хочет перенести производство на западное побережье после войны, — сказал Тони, и у Баки засосало под ложечкой, — говорит, что там идеальные условия, но мне кажется, что его больше влечёт Голливуд, чем работа.

— Ты уедешь с ним? — спросил он.

Тони внимательно посмотрел на него, сжал пальцы на его рубашке, так что Баки почувствовал, как натянулась ткань.

— Я… не хочу уезжать из Нью-Йорка, — осторожно сказал он.

Баки облизнул пересохшие губы, чувствуя, как кровь зашумела в ушах. Он же всегда был смелым парнем. Пусть и была вероятность, что это испортит всё между ними, ну и пусть. Зато не нужно будет смотреть Тони вслед, понимая, что не сказал самого главного.

— Тогда останься. Останься со мной.

Тони улыбнулся и опустил глаза.

— Это будет очень непросто, — сказал он. — Одно дело на войне, и совсем другое — любить друг друга в мирное время, когда окружающие в лучшем случае нас осудят. Ты не сможешь лгать своим сёстрам и родителям, Джеймс. Поэтому будет лучше, если…

— Ты меня любишь? — оборвал его на полуслове Баки, заставив посмотреть в глаза.

Тони упрямо попытался этого избежать, и дело закончилось тем, что они рухнули на жалобно скрипнувшую кровать.

Баки навис над Тони и честно признался:

— Просто я тебя люблю.

— У нас же ничего не получится, — сказал Тони. — Кто-нибудь сдаст нас, и из-за меня ты отправишься в тюрьму. Ну, я тоже отправлюсь, но это точно случится из-за меня.

— Мы будем осторожны, — пообещал Баки.

— Мы не сможем.

— Ты любишь меня?

Тони поморщился и закатил глаза, но Баки был не намерен отступать.

— Скажи мне. Это единственное, что будет иметь значение.

— Ты идиот, — вздохнул Тони. — Конечно, я тебя люблю. Но это…

Баки наклонился, сократив расстояние между ними, и заткнул его лучшим способом на свете. Тони фыркнул в поцелуй, но с готовностью приоткрыл губы, забрался тёплыми ладонями под его рубашку и штаны.

— Дум-Дум утащил всех пробовать местное пиво, так что…

— Да, — Тони поцеловал его снова и помог выбраться из одежды. — Джеймс?

— Что?

— Это же ничего не изменит?

Баки фыркнул, скрывая смех.

— Нет, — пообещал он. — Я не буду бегать за тобой и признаваться в любви до гроба.

Тони стукнул его в плечо и притянул в новый головокружительный поцелуй, за которым последовало множество других.

Их близость перестала быть просто сексом уже давно, но сейчас Баки точно знал, что Тони любит его. Ощущал это каждой клеточкой своего тела, но и этого было недостаточно. Ему хотелось, чтобы Тони заполнил его целиком.

Он оседлал бёдра Тони, поёрзал на нём, дразня и выбивая жалобный стон.

— Хочу тебя почувствовать, — признался он, и у Тони закатились глаза.

Баки любил эти ощущения, эту болезненную растянутость, когда сначала в него проникали пальцы, а потом Тони входил в его тело после долгого перерыва, потому что не так часто им и удавалось дойти до этой стадии. Любил отдаваться ничуть не меньше, чем брать его в ответ.

Сегодня они были одни и у них было время. И то, что уже на рассвете им нужно будет отправиться в горы, чтобы поймать человека, ответственного за мучения и смерти людей, отошло на второй план от ласковых рук и ощущения трепещущей нежности в сердце.

Они занимались любовью. Они любили друг друга, и перед ними был целый мир, манящий разделённым на двоих будущим.

После, когда они вдоволь нацеловались и едва не начали второй раунд, всё-таки пришлось встать. Баки успел натянуть штаны, ощущая, как приятно ноет каждая клеточка тела, когда услышал внизу голоса.

— Надо к ним спуститься, — сказал Тони, прижавшись щекой к его плечу.

— Надо, — согласился Баки. Он погладил ладонью голую шею Тони и неожиданно понял, чего именно там не хватает. Отстранился немного и исправил то, что показалось ему неправильным.

— Ты такой… сопливый романтик, — Тони уставился на него огромными глазами, сжал в ладони тёплые от жара тела жетоны и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты ещё хуже, — Баки ухмыльнулся. — Тебе мало того, что понравилось, так ты ещё сейчас отдашь мне свои, а эти будешь носить всю жизнь. Я прав?

— Естественно, — Тони пожал плечами. — Пусть только попробуют отобрать.

***

Всё пошло не так. Перед глазами Баки была только пропасть. И как бы он ни старался, не получалось её забыть.

Всё пошло не так.

— Бак? — Баки почувствовал, как Стив потянул его вверх за грудки, как заставил проехаться задницей по полу, прежде чем прислонить к стене. — Чёрт. Ты сколько выпил?

— Я выпил… бар, — Баки рассмеялся собственной шутке и открыл глаза.

Стив сидел подле него, опираясь одним коленом о пол. На его щеке был след красной помады и сами губы тоже были ярче, чем всегда, но Баки не осуждал. Такое случалось, когда люди понимали, как близко от них прошла смерть. Война такое дело, любовь до гроба тут получалась чаще, чем на гражданке.

Потому что и гроб был ближе.

— Стиви, неужели тебя Картер так… — он подёргал бровями и хохотнул.

— Бак, — Стив нахмурился и смотрел на него так жалостливо, что съездить хотелось по его физиономии, лишь бы перестал. — Пойдём, я отведу тебя в казарму. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Не-а, — Баки покачал головой, нащупал возле себя очередную бутылку и сделал хороший глоток. Пойло обожгло глотку, но не принесло долгожданного забвения. — Мне нужно нажраться так, чтобы имя своё забыть… а чёртовы… блядь, забыл, мы в какой стране? Чёртовы макаронники, да?

— Давай, приятель, — Стив снова потянул его вверх, подхватив под мышками, — вставай.

Баки оттолкнул его и качнулся на нетвёрдых ногах, тяжело прислонившись к стене.

— Нет, — повторил он. — Иди ты… к дьяволу, Стиви.

— Бак…

— Нет, — Баки откинул голову назад, — не пойду. С тобой не пойду… Видеть тебя не могу, Стив, — для верности он прикрыл глаза рукой, чтобы не так заметно было, что опять сами собой потекли слёзы. — Просто не могу… чёрт бы тебя побрал.

— Баки, — Стив снова сделал шаг вперёд. — Нельзя спасти всех. Я пытался, я хотел его спасти, но не смог. Пожалуйста, я… — он громко сглотнул. — Пожалуйста.

— Ты выбрал меня, — сказал Баки.

Стив помолчал, потому что тут нечего было сказать. Баки ведь был дальше, а Тони — под самыми ногами.

Чтобы втащить его в вагон, Стиву нужно было всего лишь нагнуться и схватить его за шиворот. Одно движение, с его-то силищей он вполне мог его сделать.

Одно.

Движение.

Баки потёр глаза пальцами, сжал крепче зубы, пытаясь не вспоминать, как Тони на его глазах полетел в пропасть.

— Я знаю, что ты меня никогда не простишь, — наконец сказал Стив. — Знал ещё в поезде, когда ты едва не шагнул следом. Но я не мог дать тебе умереть.

Баки усмехнулся, чувствуя опустошение.

— Знаю, что не мог. Я бы тоже… я бы… — он поморщился, опустив глаза.

— Не надо, — Стив качнул головой и положил тёплую, всё ещё непривычно огромную свою ручищу на его плечо. — Не пытайся выбрать.

Баки зажмурился.

Честно говоря, он бы и не смог. Никогда в жизни он не хотел бы оказаться в ситуации, где ему пришлось бы выбирать между Тони и Стивом.

— Чёрт. Чёрт, — он так крепко сжал ладонь, что бутылка рассыпалась в мелкое крошево, но даже боль от вонзившихся в плоть осколков едва ощущалась на фоне непрекращающейся агонии в сердце.

— Баки! — Стив казался взволнованным.

Баки ведь никогда себе такого не позволял. Никогда не разваливался у него на глазах на части, всегда старался сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Но Тони был мёртв.

Тони был мёртв, а Баки был жив и больше не знал, что со всем этим делать. Он даже рассказать об этом не мог — слова застревали в глотке, и чтобы выговорить, что он чувствовал, нужно было выдрать их с кровью.

Можно было постараться.

Чтобы Стив понял, чтобы узнал, почему Баки шагнул бы следом за Тони. Они ведь братья, вместе до самого конца, и Стив бы понял, точно бы понял, если бы Баки объяснил.

— Пойдём, — сказал Стив. — Я отведу тебя к врачу. Пожалуйста, Баки, пойдём.

Но лучше Стиву было не знать.


End file.
